


¿Lista?

by Val_Writes_Stuff



Series: Relatos de Arpías [36]
Category: Mesa de Arpías (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Feywild, Todo lo canon compliant que soy capaz de hacer sib ponerme a meter rayadas mentales, el resto de arpías salen mencionadas, el retorno de la tonta y de yo escribiendo fics dramáticos de ella, estoy muy feliz y lo expreso a mi manera, fic de Schrodinger, hadas cabronas, mirad si la realidad es pero no en el feywild este fic igual, plano feerico, que es escribir drama, spoilers especial "Pactos", tali toma malas decisiones, tfw no gf - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff
Summary: "Hay gente buscándote.”Tali sabe que no deberían afectarle esas palabras. O, por lo menos, que no debería dejar que se notase que lo hacían.No.Porque sabe que es una debilidad.
Relationships: Tali (Mesa de Arpías)/Seren (Mesa de Arpías)
Series: Relatos de Arpías [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484942
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	¿Lista?

**Author's Note:**

> Me han dado hora y cuarto de Tali en pantalla y aquí estoy, back with my bullshit y mis fics de la niña sufriendo. This is good.
> 
> TW/ en un principio si has podido ver el ep puedes leer esto, no hay nada que no salga en ese episodio ya. Pero como la mayoría de mis fics, hay sentimientos intensos así que si estás teniendo un día muy intenso no lo recomiendo.

Su sangre baña el pergamino, donde apunta con cuidado y de forma resumida lo que ha hecho, lo que ha conseguido. Un diario para mantenerse cuerda, para intentar seguir el paso de los días. Y también un poco una forma de recordarlas.

A fin de cuentas, es la lista de Seren lo que está usando para escribir. Son sus nombres lo primero que hay apuntado en su improvisada bitácora. Cuando se la guarda, tras esperar a que se seque y tras darle un leve beso, les dedica un pensamiento, preguntándose si estarán bien, si se acordarán de ella.

* * *

“Hay gente buscándote.”

Tali sabe que no deberían afectarle esas palabras. O, por lo menos, que no debería dejar que se notase que lo hacían.

No.

Porque sabe que es una debilidad. Sabe, por experiencia, que el tipo de gente que ronda por esas tierras aprovecha cualquier cosa, cualquier muestra de ti, cualquier pedazo de tu alma. Y no dudan en usarlo, no dudan en despiezarte para su propio provecho y diversión.

Así que cierra los ojos un momento, tratando de calmarse. Intentando apartar esos recuerdos que le traen más dolor que alivio ahora mismo. Porque solo se permite pensar en ellas cuando sabe que está a salvo, y son pocos los momentos. Pero son demasiado importantes, no quiere arriesgarse a perderlas mostrándole a alguien lo que de verdad significan para ella.

No puede evitar, aún así, que la esperanza renazca en su interior. Que una sensación cálida inunde su pecho, una que no tiene muy claro si es suya propia, o si la está proyectando sobre sí la figura que tiene delante. Porque si hay lugar para una verdad universal en el hogar de engaños al que ha ido a parar es que las hadas no mienten.

_No mienten, pero pueden tergiversar la verdad._

Se obliga a recordarse eso a sí misma. No quiere esperanza, la esperanza no va a sacarla de ahí, la esperanza no va a darle un sitio seguro donde apoyar la cabeza y descansar.

Es inútil que intente ignorar lo que siente, porque cuando cierra los ojos las ve. La sonrisa simple, pero llena de una felicidad fruto de la inocencia, de Lyrial. La astucia y las ganas de bromear, de hacer amigos, de Hoja. Y esos ojos, llenos de una preocupación que no debería estar ahí, pero que Tali está acostumbrada a ver en ella. Seren.

Las ve y puede que por eso sepa que no debe aceptar el trato que sea que le va a proponer. Puede que algo en su interior, esa voz a la que tan pocas veces escuchaba en su plano, le diga que corra. Que no puede dejar que la criatura frente a sí se las arrebate. Porque no hay duda de que ha visto su expresión, no hay duda de que sabe que le importan.

Pero no hace caso. Se queda. Escucha.

Y con gesto indiferente, como si no fuese consciente del dolor que generan en ella sus palabras, el ocaso habla. Y le dice que no va a ser posible huir. Está en su voz, en la certeza y en algo que Tali no sabría explicar, pero ha aprendido cómo identificar; sabe que disfruta de estar diciéndole eso.

Sabe que tiene algo preparado. Porque ahí todo el mundo hace las cosas por algo, buscando un beneficio. Buscando mejorar, aunque sea ínfimamente, su posición en un juego que no está hecho para que lo entiendan criaturas como ella. Por eso Taliran sabe que no debe aceptar su trato, que no quiere darle nada a esa criatura que deliberadamente le hace daño, que la hace darse cuenta de una realidad que hasta el momento había podido ignorar.

Por eso corre.

Hace caso a su instinto; a su sentido común, tal vez; y corre. Corre hasta encontrarse con ella de nuevo, y corre más aún. No importa el dolor en sus piernas, no importa cuantas veces gire al ver el cambio de luz, siempre llega de nuevo a ella, siempre encuentra al ser mirándola con falso cariño. Como un padre esperando, pacientemente, sabiendo que eventualmente parará.

No quiere parar. No puede parar. Tiene que salir de ahí. Es un sueño, ¿no? Pues en algún punto tendrá que despertarse. Corre y corre como nunca ha corrido. Corre más rápido que corrió escapando de Laviara la noche que capturaron a su padre y la intentaron matar. Corre más rápido que corrió cuando le dispararon flechas en el bosque.

Pero no es cuestión de lo rápido que vaya. No es cuestión de cuán lejos llegue.

Porque ahí está. Otra vez. Y llega un punto que Taliran no puede hacer más que dejarse caer, de rodillas, con los pulmones ardiendo por el esfuerzo pese a que todo es un sueño. Con lágrimas en los ojos que no sabe si son por la velocidad o por la frustración. Con todos los músculos palpitando por el esfuerzo y las manos temblando ante la incertidumbre.

El ser se pone a su altura y la abraza, rodeando su pequeño cuerpo con unos brazos que se sienten de todo menos reconfortantes. Lo primero que cruza su mente es apartarla, darle un manotazo y echarse para atrás. Pero los músculos no le responden, solo se atreven a tensarse.

Puede sentir lo que le intenta transmitir, esa falsa calidez. Esa sensación como la del sol acariciando su piel, como la del polvo brillando en el aire. Es extraña, porque sabe que no es real, porque sabe que solo intenta conseguir algo de ella, como todo el mundo.

 _No todo el mundo._ Es el pensamiento que cruza su mente. _Ellas no intentan conseguir algo de ti._ Y otra vez el recuerdo, que no tiene claro si lo es o si es solo una imagen que ha formado su mente de las tres. Lyrial, Hoja… Seren.

Las quiere volver a ver.

* * *

Está a punto de guardar la lista tras acabar de apuntar lo que ha hecho. Esa que no sabe muy bien cómo llegó a sus manos. Esa que, por lo que ha podido leer en los escritos con una letra distinta a la suya, perteneció a alguien llamado Serenidad. Esa que habla de crímenes y arrepentimiento. Esa que, pese a que no sabe por qué, algo en su interior le pide que proteja.

No sabe quien debió ser su anterior propietaria, pero le gustaría conocerla. Hay algo inspirador en sus palabras, en la forma en la que busca la redención. A Taliran le gustaría decirle que deje de preocuparse, que lo hecho, hecho está. Pero no la conoce. El hada con la que hizo un trato dijo que sus amigas vendrían a por ella. Tal vez Hoja y Lyrial sepan algo al respecto.

Guarda el pergamino, decidiendo que cuando las vea, les preguntará. Pero que, por el momento, lo más importante es sobrevivir.

**Author's Note:**

> No bloqueo de escritor ninio, solo nos queda masibon


End file.
